


so please don't go

by cutebuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, They're so in love it hurts, but seriously, oblivious idiots, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebuckley/pseuds/cutebuckley
Summary: "Well Buck, I have to tell you that I've seen you working and you impressed me. Would you consider joining the 136?"Buck blinked trying to process the informationOr where everyone acts cold around Buck after the lawsuit, especially Eddie, and Buck starts to hang out with the members of the 136.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 575





	1. back there I'm now too weak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting here and writing buddie
> 
> English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes please be welcomed to tell me

It had been weeks since Buck was back at the department, and after suing it it hadn't been the same around.

  
All his friends were so distant with him he didn't feel welcomed. When they had launch he would feel left out even though they ate together. Hell, he even felt left out on missions. Bobby didn't let him go to a lot of them and he would be doing some other thing, like giving candy on Halloween's day.

  
What hurt the most? The way Eddie ignored him ever since he was back. Buck could see that Hen, Chim and even Bobby were slowly forgiving him, but Eddie didn't seem like he was going to. He hadn't spoken to him even if it was to tell him that he was still mad

...

He had had enough that day. They went to a mission where Bobby asked for Buck and Eddie to go together to see if there was anyone left behind on the building. Eddie told him he would rather go alone, and that's when it hit Buck their friendship was really screwed up.

He wasn't the kind of guy to drink. He sometimes drank a couple of beers, but nothing too excessive. But that day all he wanted to do was to drink the pain away.

So there he was, in a random bar he found on his way home waiting for the bartender to take his order. That's when he heard someone talking to him "rough day at work?". He turned to look who it was, and he saw a familiar face: Lena.

  
He remembered her. Well, more like he remembered how he felt when he saw her in the department taking his place. He remembered how jealous he was when he saw her hanging out and working with his team, how it looked that his team had already moved on from him.  
But all that belonged in the past, so he started a conversation with her and discovered how nice she actually was.

They hung out a couple of times more before Lena asked him to join her and her team on the weekend. Everyone in the 136 was super nice and welcomed him easily. Buck found himself really enjoying their company and forgetting about his problems in the 118.  
Lena told him to meet her at the 136 station and that they would go to the tavern from there. When Buck got there he met the captain.

"Evan Buckley, right?" Ronnie shook his hand

"Yes sir, but people call me Buck"

"Well Buck, I have to tell you that I've seen you working and you impressed me. Would you consider joining the 136?" - Ronnie knew he already had a good relationship with the members on the 136. Not to mention that Lena told him that Buck was having problems with the 118.

Buck blinked trying fo process the information.

It was true that he had a great relationship with all the members in the 136, but he didn't even think about what it would be to work with them,

Ronnie saw the shock on Buck's face "Hey, you don't have to answer now. Take your time to think about it"

"Thanks" Buck said in almost a whisper, heading out the department

He spent two whole days thinking about the offer. He was lying on the bed looking at the ceiling with his hands under his head. Was he really going to do it? Left his team and join the 136? Truth to be told the 118 felt less like home every day that passed.

...

He woke up ready to take that step, he was nervous but it would be the best for everyone. When he arrived at the station everyone was already there except Eddie. He sighed. Maybe it was better that way.

Chim, Hen and Bobby were having breakfast. Buck approached them feeling his heart beat faster than usual. He sighed before speaking "Captain Nash". Bobby looked at him with an eyebrow arched, Buck never _ever_ called him like that "I just wanted to let you know guys that I will be transferring to the 136 in a couple of days.

"What? Why?" Bobby frowned "Kid, I know it's not the same as before but you don't have to..."

"No uh...it's not that. Well, it is, but that's not the only reason" he looked at all three of them "I know our relationship is not the same and that you have difficulties to trust me again, and I understand. I also know you're trying, and I know eventually we're going to be the same as always. But..."

"Eddie..." Hen cut him

"Yeah" Buck sighed, looking at her "That's the major reason I'm transferring. While you guys are trying to trust me again, he won't even speak at me and hell, it hurts a lot." He took a deep breath " I don't want anyone to be in danger because of us. What if.... what if we go on a call and something bad happens because Eddie and I aren't able to work as a team?"

"Buck"

"No Bobby, okay? I'm transferring"

He waited looking at them. Was he supposed to wait until they said something? Did he have to just walk off?

Hen walked towards him and opened her arms "Just so you know Buckaroo, it's going to be difficult to get rid of me" she hugged him and Buck laughed

"Same here" he turned to look at Chim "I'm dating your sister, so you really don't have a choice" all of them laughed

Before he headed back down the stairs Bobby approached him "I know it's still not the same as before, but if you need anything..."

"I know" he said

 _That didn't go that bad_ he thought for himself once he was in the locker room, a little smile on his face. It faded off fast when he heard the locker room door being slammed. He turned around and in seconds he had Eddie pushing him into the wall.

"What the fuck Eddie?!"

"Were you going to tell me?" Buck could see he was angry

"Tell you what"

"That you're transferring to the 136" Oh, so that's what this was about. He twisted his head before answering

"Why would I?" He saw the anger in Eddie's eyes "I mean, I didn't think you would even care that I was leaving" his expression changed into one of confusion "You haven't spoken to me in almost a month. I'm doing the right thing".

"How is that the right thing?" Eddie's grip softened

"Look at us" Buck pointed between the two of them "This is the first time we have talked in a month. We aren't a team anymore, you and me"

To say that those words hurt Eddie was falling short. They burned in his chest.  
Buck moved from the wall and went back to his locker, now facing Eddie with his back

Eddie looked down, it was all _his_ fault. It was because of him that Buck was transferring. He didn't need anyone to tell him, he already knew. If he hadn't been such a jerk maybe things would be different.

  
Was he angry when Buck sued the department? Heck yeah. He was so angry he almost punched him when they met at the grocery store. He was angry at Buck for all the lawsuit thing, he was angry because he couldn't even speak to him, he was mad because Christopher kept asking about the younger one and Eddie couldn't tell him what happened. So yeah, he was mad at him. But he also was angry at himself.

Why was he so mad at Buck when he couldn't even reach him? Why of all things the one that bothered him the most was that there were no more nights where Buck, Chris and him were having dinner and playing video games?

He couldn't understand it at first. It felt normal to be angry at his best friend, because what he did was to be angry at. But there was something more he couldn't quite get at first. He felt disappointed at one point, disappointed that Buck was no longer in their lives. It felt almost like- like when Shannon left. Eddie had that feeling of abandonment, but only that this time it was stronger than that. And that's when something clicked on his mind.

_He loved him._

_He loved Buck._

And there's where everything turned upside down for him. He wasn't really surprised about the fact that he was in love with a man, but being in love with his best friend? Well, that was something else. That changed _everything._

Before he could even notice he had thrown a punch at the locker. Buck heard a loud noise and turned around to see Eddie bleeding. He rushed over to him.

"Eddie! Are you okay?"

Eddie raised his head and looked at Buck, who was looking at his hand. He didn't even notice he had punched the locker, and now he was bleeding.

"I..."

"It's okay" Buck lead him to sit on the bench "Let me just get the first aid kit"

Eddie sat there waiting for Buck to come back, still in shock for what just happened.  
When Buck returned he kneeled down and took Eddie's hand to clean the blood. He could notice Eddie staring at him, but he was too focused on treating the injury.

Eddie felt like crying. After everything he had done Buck was still there, taking care of him without even have to ask for it. His eyes were focused on his hand being held by the younger man. It just felt so nice, so natural, like they were meant to hold each other's hands. And that was just another sign of how deeply he was in love with Buck, of how much he wanted him in his life.

Eddie actually forgave Buck the first time he apologized, but he couldn't let him know it. After realizing his feelings for his best friend he thought the best thing to do was to stay away from him. That way he would avoid Buck discovering his feelings and things getting awkward between the two of them.

But having to stay away from him was killing Eddie. It killed him every time Buck tried to apologize and he had to act as if he didn't hear him, it killed him seeing his best friend walking around the station with his head down like an abandoned puppy. Buck was always the one to cheer up the party and knowing he was one of the reasons the younger one looked so sad killed him.

Buck was almost finished covering his hand with a bandage when Eddie whispered

"Don't go"

"What?" Buck left what he was doing and looked Eddie in the eye with a confused look.

"To the 136" it was still so low Buck almost didn't hear him.

"Eddie..."

"Please, just- just give me a couple of days to figure my shit out" his voice sounded shaky

"Okay" Buck nodded. He would agree to stay a million times if Eddie was the one asking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Buck?" Christopher lifted his head and looked at Buck.
> 
> "Yeah, kid?"
> 
> "Can I tell you a secret?" he nodded and Christopher lowered his voice even though it was just the two of them "Dad has been really sad lately."
> 
> Buck swallowed slowly and let him continue.
> 
> "He didn't want to tell me what happened, but I know why he was sad"
> 
> "You do?" Buck asked and Christopher nodded.
> 
> "It was because he couldn't talk to you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I can't believe I finished it!  
> I'm so sorry it took me this long to upload the chapter. My initial intention was for this chapter to be around 1.8k words like the other one, and instead, it's a 3.6k word chapter. So I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated <3

It had been a week since Buck decided to stay at the 118, and even though it wasn't still the same with Eddie, they were at least going somewhere. The older man had been trying so hard to hide his feelings from Buck, and that made him act a little awkward around Buck. But he just _couldn't_ lose him.

Bobby, Hen and Chim felt relieved when Buck told them he had changed his mind and he was staying at the station. He was the glue that made them stick together. Always have been, and always will.

It was Friday night, after a great call where everything went great thanks to Buck and Eddie's work. An old lady got trapped after her basement collapsed under her feet. She had a big wood piece pressing her chest, making breathing difficult for her.

When they arrived at the scene Bobby immediately called "Buck, Eddie. Get in there and get her out before everything collapses. Watch where you step on."

"Copy that, Cap." Buck nodded.

He looked at Eddie, asking him with his eyes if he was ready. Eddie nodded and they both went into the house.

They were going really slow, watching every step they were taking. The building wasn't stable and it could give in any second. Buck was going first, and behind him was Eddie making sure the way out stayed clear.  
He saw a piece of wood above Buck's head give in and he screamed "Buck!". The younger one looked up and before he could process it, he was being pulled back by two strong arms. They both fell, Buck landing on Eddie.

"You okay?" Eddie asked, catching his breath.

Buck turned his head to look at him "Yeah, it was a quick call" he smiled.

He didn't realize how strong and tight Eddie's arms were around his waist, almost afraid of letting him go.   
Eddie sight in relief and let go of Buck. He nearly gave him a heart attack

Back at the station, Bobby made one of his famous plates for dinner. When they got back from the call food was the only thing everyone could think about. Buck was already changed into his normal clothes and was upstairs helping to set the table.  
Bobby noticed there was a plate missing and arched an eyebrow looking at Buck.

"Buck?"

"Yes, cap?" Buck turned to look at him, at the same time Eddie got up the stairs.

"Why is there a plate missing?" Bobby asked confused.

"Oh, I'm not staying today for dinner. I already made plans."

Eddie crossed his arms and frowned looking at Buck "You already have plans?"

"Uh...yeah" the younger man scratched his neck "Sorry I can't stay but..."

"Buckley!" Buck's sentence was cut by a shout downstairs. Bobby, Eddie and Buck headed there to see what was going on, just to see Lena saying "Move your ass down here, I'm not willing to miss the chance to eat chicken wings."

Buck laughed and started to head downstairs. Eddie felt his throat dry as he turned to look at Bobby. By the look on his captain's face, he could tell neither of them knew what the hell was happening. Since when did Lena and Buck hang out? Did Buck prefer Lena's company over theirs? They say you shouldn't start imagining things when you don't know what's the real deal, but who could blame him? He didn't understand shit. The last time he checked Buck didn't even like Lena.

His eyes followed Buck until he was out of the station and out of his sight. He automatically turned around and headed to the table, sitting down and starting to eat. He didn't talk much, he was too busy repeating the scene again and again in his head, trying to understand any of it.

...

A few couple hours later Eddie was at home holding his phone. Should he call him? He wasn't sure if Buck would pick up the phone. He sighed, running a hand across his face. He pressed the 'call' button and raised the phone to his ear.

 _Ring, ring_ nothing _Ring, ring._ He knew he should hang up _Ring..._ he was about to end the call when he heard his voice.

"Eddie?" Eddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He could hear loud music on the background and assumed Buck was partying. "Uh...Eddie?

"Buck," he said feeling his throat dry.

"Is everything alright?"

"I..." he was about to answer when he heard Lena's recognizable voice shouting 'C'mon Buckley, come dance'. "Uh...it's nothing. Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your night."

"No, wait!" Buck shouted when he felt Eddie was about to hang up. "Eddie...tell me what's going on. Please," he begged.

Eddie bit his lip unsure. He couldn't resist when Buck talked to him like that. The way he said it, with that soft and caring tone... it was too much for him. His chest warmed at Buck's words.

"It's Abuela, she's at the hospital and I need to go check up on her"

"You want me to watch Chris?" Buck didn't really need to hear it know the answer.

Eddie let out a small "Please" and Buck was already on his way to his car when he answered, "On my way."

It took him exactly eight minutes to get from where he was to Eddie's house and if he speeded a little- well, no one could really blame him. Eddie _needed_ him

Eddie opened the door before Buck could even take his keys out. He scanned him from head to toes and _fuck_. How did he look so good at three in the morning? He had to bit his lip to not blurt out how good Buck looked. Probably not the best thing to do when he was in a hurry to the hospital.

"Hey" Buck whispered, Christopher was sleeping and he didn't want to wake him up.

"Hi" Eddie moved from the door to let Buck in. They went to the kitchen so Chris wouldn't hear them.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. They called me...and they- they just" Eddie started breathing irregularly and his hands started to shake.

Buck took a step forward and grabbed Eddie's hands. "Hey...Eddie, look at me" he searched for the older man's eyes with his own "Everything is going to be okay, alright? Now go, Chris and I are going to be just fine" he gave Eddie's hands a last squeeze before letting go, immediately missing the contact.

Eddie grabbed his stuff and headed out. Before closing the door behind him he turned around to look at Buck "Thanks."

Buck went to Eddie's room and opened one of the drawers to take one of his friend's shirt and sweats. It wasn't the first time he grabbed Eddie's clothes so it wasn't a big deal for him. He laid down on the bed, opposite side to where Eddie usually slept. Maybe it was stupid of him to want to respect Eddie's side, but it felt right to do so. He closed his eyes and no more than in two minutes he fell asleep embraced on Eddie's essence.

...

He woke up to the sound of Christopher's crutches.

"Dad?"

Buck raised his head to look at the kid "Hey buddy."

Chris tilted his head confused "Buck? What are you doing here? Where's my dad?"

Buck sat on the bed and palmed beside him. Chris climbed onto the bed and sat looking at the younger man "Your dad had to go to do some things and asked me to look after you."

"So you're going to spend the day with me?" Buck nodded and the way Chris's smile got bigger made his heart warm.

A few minutes later they were both in the kitchen. Christopher asked if they could have pancakes for breakfast, it had been long since the kid had the chance to eat Buck's homemade pancakes. They didn't take long to make and he couldn't say no to those eyes Chris was giving him. Plus, Chris always helped him and that made everything even better.

Buck helped Christopher get on the table so he could help him. He cracked the eggs and the kid was the one stirring them. Buck watched amused the look on Chris's face, tongue out and eyebrows furrowed, concentration all over his face.

"Buck?" Christopher lifted his head and looked at Buck.

"Yeah, kid?"

"Can I tell you a secret?" he nodded and Christopher lowered his voice even though it was just the two of them "Dad has been really sad lately."

Buck swallowed slowly and let him continue.

"He didn't want to tell me what happened, but I know why he was sad"

"You do?" Buck asked and Christopher nodded.

"It was because he couldn't talk to you"

Buck felt his heart _ache._

"But now he is happy because you're here. My teacher says we're happier when we have people we love around us."

"Your teacher is a wise woman," Buck said, his eyes focused on Christopher.

"Mmhm... Daddy loves you, so it makes sense."

Buck froze and felt his heart stop. He stared at Christopher, who was focused on mixing all the ingredients for the pancakes and didn't seem bothered at all with what he had just said.

_Daddy loves you_

Was Chris aware of what he had just said? Probably not, because he said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. Maybe Christopher was right, maybe Eddie did love him, but it wasn't the way Buck wanted to. The kid meant what he said the same way he always said how much he loved his friends. So for Christopher it was the same thing; his dad and Buck were best friends, so it was just obvious that they loved each other. Or at least that was what Buck thought because Christopher couldn't have meant it how he wanted to.

He shook his head, taking away that thought and starting to put a little bit of butter in the frying pan. Once Christopher was done mixing, he gave Buck the bowl and asked for his help to pour the mixture onto the pan. Not long after they had a plate full of pancakes.

Buck made orange juice to go with the pancakes and served it on two glasses. Christopher was already sitting at the table, waiting for Buck to take the last pancakes out from the pan. They heard the keys on the door and both turned their heads to see Eddie walk in.

"Mmm... something smells good." Christopher was in seconds getting down of the table and rushing to his dad. Eddie opened his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Buck and I made pancakes!" Eddie smiled at his son's excitement.

"Yeah?" He asked, "Then I guess we have to try them." Christopher nodded and Eddie carried him to the table while Buck set another plate.

Buck and Eddie were sitting across from each other, Chris on the middle of the two adults. Buck stared at his best friend; Chris was trying to cut the pancakes on his own and he could see Eddie debating if he should help him or not. He smiled at the sight and a little giggle caught his attention.

"You're smiling!" Buck turned to look at Christopher "I told you Mrs. Smith is always right."

Eddie looked at both of them, frowning and tilting his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Chris?" He asked.

"I told Buck that Mrs. Smith says we're happier when we have people we love around us."

Eddie focused his eyes on Buck, analyzing his son's words. Shit. Where his eyes always that pretty? Of course- they were, what a stupid question. His best friend was staring back at him, unable to read his expression. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until-

"Mmmm, these are delicious" both broke out from the bubble they were in and turned to look at Christopher. He had a big smile and some chocolate on his face.

They didn't talk about it, they continued to have breakfast as if nothing happened. When the finished, Buck helped Eddie do the dishes while Chris was watching the TV.

After everything was done Buck went to say goodbye to Christopher. As much as he liked the idea of spending all day with them there were some tasks he needed to get done at home.

"Bye Bucky." Chris hugged him.

"Bye, buddy."

Eddie walked him to the door and when Buck was about to leave, he said-

"Thanks again for staying with him."

Buck took a step closer to Eddie, placing his hand on the other man's neck, his thumb moving in slow circles over the exposed skin- the same way Eddie did the day of the tsunami- "Of course, I would do anything for you and the little man."

And _damn_ , those words really stuck onto the older man's heart

"If you ever need anything, yo call me. Understand?" He got a little nod from his best friend and he smiled before turning and leaving the house.

When the door closed, Eddie sighed taking his hand to where Buck had touched his neck and then lowering to his heart, feeling how fast it was racing. "You can't just say that kind of things to me..." he whispered to no one

God, he was _so_ gone for his best friend.

...

_That was it,_ Eddie decided. Evan Buckley was an expert on trying to give him a heart attack. No, but like seriously, will his best friend someday stop nearly killing him?

They were halfway through the shift of that day, and Eddie couldn't wait to get home. It had been quite a calm and easy day until that call came in.

A family was having a little barbecue to celebrate moving into their new house. Things got out of control and before they knew it their house was on fire.

They got to the scene in less than ten minutes, and as soon as they arrived Bobby started giving orders.

Get in. Check if someone was inside. Get out.

Eddie and Buck looked at each other, asking silently if the other one was ready. A little nod from both of them and they started to make their way into the house. It was a three-floor house and some of the structure was already damaged so they really needed to act with caution.

The stairs were in a bad condition, but eventually, they managed to get to the third floor. They split so they could search faster for anyone, Buck taking the left and Eddie the right side.

"LAFD! Anyone here?" Buck shouted. He didn't get an answer back, so he made sure to search in every room.

He met Eddie in the hallway.

"Nothing on this side, Buck."

Buck grabbed his radio "There's no one here, Cap. We're heading out."

"Copy that."

Buck looked at Eddie "I'm right behind you." The older man nodded and started heading downstairs.

As soon as Eddie stepped outside the house, the second and third floors collapsed. He sighed.

"That was a close one" - he turned to his best friend- "right, Bu-"

The end of the sentence was left on the air when Eddie saw that Buck wasn't behind him.

_Buck_

His heart started beating too loud in his ears to be able to hear anything else.

"BUCK!" He stepped forward to go back into the house but a strong arm pushed him back. He looked behind him "Bobby-" he choked "I need- I need to go back for him."

"You know I can't let you do that, Eddie." Bobby tried to sound as steady as he could but his voice failed him. Buck was like a son to hin.

As Chim and Hen approached him he felt his legs give in. They led him next to one of the firetrucks and made him sit there.

"Eddie, hey, are you with me?" He knew that voice belonged to Hen, but his mind was blank at that moment.

A hand crossed his face and he shook his head, getting back to reality.

_The house came down._

_With Buck inside._

Eddie started breathing heavily again, unable to steady himself. He tried to push away the hands that were making him stay in place.

_He had to go back for Buck_

"He's panicking," Chim told Hen.

Hen put his hands on Eddie's shoulders "Eddie, look at me." his sight was blurry but he did what he was told "That's it. Now breathe with me."

After a couple of minutes, his breathing calmed down a little

He clapped his hands together, trying to stop them from shaking while Chim and Hen made sure he had no injuries. Eddie's left leg was bouncing up and down, something only happened when he was terrified, and his whole body was shaking.

_1,2,3 inhale_

_1,2,3 exhale_

"Buck." Eddie raised his head and followed Chim's eyes settled on the house.

_Buck_

_Out of the house_

_Alive_

Eddie got up and with the little strength he had he made his way to Buck as fast as his legs allowed him to.  
As soon as he was in front of Buck Eddie's hands reached for his best friend's face, making sure he wasn't injured. He didn't know he was gasping for air until Buck's hands were on his shoulders.

"Woah Woah, Eddie. Easy. Breathe, I'm fine."

"I- I thought..."

"I know, I know. But I'm here, I'm okay."

He wrapped his arms around Buck and let out a choked sob. Buck rested his head on Eddie's shoulder and tightened the hug, letting his best friend know he was there. Alive.

They stayed like that a few minutes until Eddie let go of Buck. He was now breathing normally and Buck led him to where he had been previously next to the firetruck. He helped him sit down and told him he was going to talk to Bobby, and that he was back in five minutes. Eddie nodded.

"Bobby" Buck approached him. Bobby turned to look at him with a soft smile.

"Hey kid, I'm so glad you're okay," he said before pulling Buck into a small hug.

Buck looked in Eddie's direction and his expression changed, worry all over his face.

"What happened?"

"He panicked when he didn't see you get out of the house behind him."

Buck felt a knot in his stomach at Bobby's words. He felt a little guilty about worrying Eddie like that. It's not like he asked to get trapped, but still. But then, there was that other thing, knowing that Eddie cared about him that much-

"You should take him home to rest." Bobby's words got him out of his thoughts.

"But-"

"It's an order, Buck." Buck closed his mouth, swallowing anything he was about to say, and nodded to his captain. He knew Bobby was right and Buck knew better than to argue with him.

He approached Eddie and when he was in front of him, Eddie leaned his head on Buck's stomach.

The older man was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

Buck's hand reached Eddie's head, running his fingers through the short hair, a little dirty because of the smoke in the house. Eddie leaned into the touch, a soft sigh escaping from his lips.

" 'm tired," he mumbled with his eyes closed.

"I know, babe." And it wasn't as if Buck was planning on blurting out that last word. Luckily for him- he thought - Eddie was too tired to even notice.

Knowing Eddie was comfortable enough with him to let him see that vulnerable side of him, which wasn't something Eddie did, made him fall a little more in love with his best friend.

" C'mon, I'm driving you home"

"But the shift isn't over." Eddie moved his head away from Buck's stomach and stared at him confused.

"Cap cleared us out."

Eddie only nodded, and with Buck's help they got into the firetruck. At the station the changed their clothes and with a little wave to their friends they made their way to Buck's car.

It was a quiet drive to Eddie's house. The older man was leaned into the window with his eyes closed, clearly tired. Buck looked at him, seeing how Eddie opened his eyes from time to time as if to try and not fall asleep.

Buck used his key and entered Eddie's house, being followed by his best friend.

While Eddie changed his clothes into something more comfortable for bed, Buck checked his phone and sent a message to Bobby letting him know they arrived.

"Buck?" Eddie called, making Buck lift his head. "Stay the night, please?" He asked with a little yawn. The younger man only nodded in response.

He was heading out of Eddie's room when he heard his voice again "Where are you going?"

"Um... to the guest room."

Eddie frowned and shook his head, "I meant here, Buck."

Buck's mouth formed a small 'o' and Eddie chuckled. He got changed into some of Eddie's clothes and got in the bed.

They lay down facing each other. Eddie had his eyes closed and leaned a little bit closer to Buck, making his best friend's heart beat faster.

"Buck?"

"Yeah?" He answered with a soft whisper.

"Don't you dare to scare me like that ever again."

Buck let out a soft laugh. "I won't, I promise." He leaned down and pressed a kiss on Eddie's lips.

"Oh, and Evan? One more thing."

"Mhmm"

"You're my boyfriend now"

Buck couldn't help himself and let out a laugh. A laugh of pure happiness. Eddie opened an eye and smiled looking at Buck.

"Whatever you want, Eds."

Eddie closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to Buck, placing his head on the other man's chest. Buck wrapped his arms around him and left a kiss on his -now boyfriend's- forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aqasdasfderdgf so... In most of the fics I read, Buck is usually the one being vulnerable and Eddie is the one reassuring him with that 'parental' instinct. So I really wanted to do it the other way, Eddie letting himself show that vulnerable side of him and Buck being all soft with him.
> 
> Let me know in the comments how did you feel when you read it and what's your favorite part :D


End file.
